


I can't take my eyes off of you.

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: crossposted from aff





	I can't take my eyes off of you.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

“Jinki...”  Taemin panted, his naked body writhing on the bed. 

“Hmm?”  Jinki hummed against Taemin’s thigh, gently sucking on the sensitive flesh there.

   
“M-more...please.”  Taemin moaned, trying to push himself further down on Jinki’s fingers.  

  
“My baby is so needy.”  Jinki cooed.

  
“Y-you make this way.”  Taemin whined.

  
“I know, and I love it.”  Jinki removed his fingers and leaned up, kissing Taemin deeply before he got up and removed his pants and boxers.  “Roll over for me, hm?”  
Taemin complied, Jinki could demand anything of him when he was like this, and he would do it without question.  

  
Jinki pulled his shirt over his head and knelt back on the bed.  He slicked his cock up and carefully pushed it into Taemin.  

  
No matter how many times they do this, or careful he is, Taemin always tensed up.  He ran a soothing hand up and down his back until he relaxed so he could slowly started moving.  

  
“Mmm, Jinki.  So good.”  Taemin moaned.  

  
“You too baby.  You’re so hot.”  He grunted, “So tight.”

  
His pace quickened, his hips smacking into Taemin’s ass, the boy letting out a whimper with every thrust.  

  
Jinki pulled out, and rolled Taemin over roughly but playfully, leaning over immediately peppering his face with kisses.  “You’re so beautiful, your face, the sounds you make, your body.”  Taemin pulled his legs into his body and Jinki sat on his heels and slammed back in.  

  
Taemin shut his eyes in response, “Oh god Jinki!”  He keened, “there!”  He dug his fingers into Jinki’s muscular thighs, and when he opened his eyes...

  
He was met with not one set of eyes looking down at him but two, the second pair stuck strategically over Jinki’s nipples.  

  
“J-Jinki...what t-the f-fuck?” 

  
Jinki had to bite the side of this cheek to keep from bursting into laughter.  

  
“W-why...unf...are there goo-googly eyes stuck on your nip-unf-nipples?”

  
Jinki’s pace didn’t slow down, if anything he pounded into him deeper.  And with every snap of his hips the the eyes would move up and down.  

  
“J-Jinki...” Taemin started to chuckle.  “Oh my god!  P-please take them...unf off!”  

  
Jinki grabbed onto Taemin’s hips firmly.  Taemin was a giggling and moaning mess.  It was the cutest, sexiest thing he’d ever seen.  

  
Taemin’s voice pitched through the room with laughter, breaking into a moan or whimper with every hit to his prostate.  

  
“Oh god Taemin.”  Jinki groaned.  “Fuck...you’re amazing.”

  
“Hyung!  I can’t take you seriously....ooooh god....” he arched his back with a particular deep thrust.  

  
“You can’t?”  Jinki quipped.

  
Taemin shook his head biting his lip. 

  
“I love you Taemin.  So much baby.”  

  
The googly eyes started to shake more violently as Jinki’s movements got more erratic.  It sent Taemin into a fit of giggles. 

“Fuck! Every time you laugh...it’s...tighter.”  Jinki grunted.  “Close...”

  
He grabbed Taemin’s cock, twisting his hand up and down, he wanted them to come together.  

  
“Ji-Jinki,  oh yesss...”  Taemin let a deep groan and clenched around Jinki’s cock hard as he came, Jinki was only a second behind him, panting heavy through his release.    
He collapsed next to Taemin, eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing.  

  
He felt a sharp sting on his right nipple, as Taemin ripped one of the googly eyes off.  

  
“What the hell Jinki?!”  He tried to sound pissed off, but he couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out.  

  
Jinki finally cracked.  “You should’ve seen your face!  Oh god!  It was priceless!”  

  
“OW!”  he hissed as Taemin pulled the other off.  “You little shit!  That hurt.”  He smiled.

  
“Little shit?”  Taemin pointed at himself.

  
Jinki nodded.  “Yup.” He pulled Taemin half on top of him, so they were nose to nose, giving him light kisses.  “But I love it, I love you.”  

  
“I love you too Jinki.”  Taemin grinned.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my faves. It's not all that, but just the idea cracks me up every time.


End file.
